


Daydream Believer

by worstromance



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstromance/pseuds/worstromance
Summary: Rodrigue gets caught up in daydreams about Lambert… again
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rodrigue Week 2020





	Daydream Believer

… “and that’s where their forces will likely strike next- Rod, I’m not boring you am I?”  
Rodrigue snapped to attention. “No, your majesty. I was just… thinking, is all.”

Lambert and the other lords laughed. “Good, we’ll need that brain of yours in the battle to come.”

Rodrigue shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The room was achingly hot, the other lords were droning on about unimportant matters, and it had been weeks since he had had any release. He tugged at his collar, and fanned himself fruitlessly hoping he could relieve some tension. 

Lambert was talking again. Frankly, this excursion against bandits didn’t need all these lords. Just Lambert and himself were more than enough to handle the threat. But Lambert had summoned a good portion of the lords to eliminate them. Was Lambert losing faith in him or…? 

Lambert pushed past the lords to Rodrigue and took his hand. Rodrigue’s pulse quickened as Lambert gently positioned him across the table. 

“Not here your majesty, all the lords will see.”

“I want them to see. I want them to know you’re mine.” 

He felt a rush of air as lambert worked his pants off. First one, then two wet fingers were worked into his rear. Lambert pulled Rodrigue by the hair and warned him “I’m not going to go easy on you.”

Rodrigue moaned, not knowing if it was out of fear or anticipation. Then Lambert was inside him. It was fire, it was electric, it was bliss. As Lambert began to work in and out and used his free hand to work Rodrigues achingly hard shaft. Rodrigue was close, he couldn’t last any longer. One thrust, Lambert’s groin slapping against Rodrique’s ass. Two thrusts, Rodrigue was lost in the moment. Three thrusts, oh goddess he was on the verge. Four thrusts, Lambert slapped his ass marking him visually as Lambert’s. Five thrusts, he came with a thunderous moan. 

“And that concludes our business for the day.” Rodrigue stirred… it had all been in his head. Looking at his pants, it was clear that it hadn’t ALL been in his head at least. He’d have to wait for everyone to leave or he’d have to explain the stain in his pants. The various nobles began to stream out the door, murmuring and shooting looks Rodrigue’s way. Perhaps his daydream wasn’t a quiet one.

“Everything okay Rod?”

“Y-yes your majesty, I was just… daydreaming.” 

Checking to make sure all the nobles were gone, Lambert shut the door and looked at him with sly eyes. “Thinking about this perhaps,” he said as he dropped his pants.

“I… your majesty this isn’t the time for-“

“C’mon, let’s put that mouth of yours to better use Rod,” Lambert said while grabbing him with those damnably strong arms of his. Lambert pushed Rodrigue to the ground, and left his manhood inches from Rodrigue’s face. 

The smell of Lambert was overwhelming, and hypnotizing. Rodrigue leaned forward like a man possessed, working the shaft into his mouth. He worked his way into a rhythm, taking Lambert deep into his throat. Rodrigue was achingly hard again, being dominated by Lambert like this was all he could wish for. 

“Rod, I’m going to cum,” Lambert breathed heavily.

“Mrfp mrah!”

“Yes, yes, your face of course,” Lambert said as he pulled out and finished himself on Rodrigue’s face. Mouth wide open, cum rained down on Rodrigue. And as Lambert came, Rod also came, getting off on finally getting the attention he had longed for all these years.

“Rod? R O D?! You there?"

“I uh… yes your majesty.”

“Perhaps you should sit out the battle? There seems to be much on your mind.” 

“Never my lord! I am your shield! I just… the heat… I got exhausted. I’ll see a healer and be good as new.”

“… of course.” Having said that, Lambert turned and left the chamber, leaving Rodrigue alone with his twice soiled pants. 

It had been years since Lambert and Rodrigue had been together like that. Long enough that Lambert had probably written it off as boyish indiscretions. But for Rodrigue, those days could have gone on forever. For now though, Rod would just have to be a daydream believer.


End file.
